


Just Give Me a Happy Middle

by Snop



Series: Love Will Find A Way [3]
Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snop/pseuds/Snop
Summary: It's March of 2017, and Ricky Rubio is really, really happy. He's playing the best basketball of his career, the Minnesota Timberwolves are finally playing well, and most importantly, he's in love.





	Just Give Me a Happy Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Set on March 30th, 2017, after Ricky's career high (up until last week) 33 point game

      For the first time in months, Ricky felt weightless walking out of the Wolves’ locker room. Tonight, he had played the best game of his entire career as he lead the team to victory over the Lakers. He had notched 33 points and 10 assists, and couldn’t help but feel he’d finally proved himself to his coach. Ever since Thibs had taken over as coach of the Minnesota Timberwolves, Ricky had heard his name mentioned in trade rumors nearly every week. Of course, this wasn’t the first time that there were whispers that his time in Minnesota was over; he had heard that sort of talk every year since he had arrived in the snowy state. But this time was different. By the sound of it, Thibs had been seconds away from sending him to New York in exchange for Derrick Rose. For the first time, the idea of leaving Minnesota had seemed real, and he didn’t like it one bit.

      The seriousness of the trade talks weren’t the only thing that was different now. If this had been three years ago, he wouldn’t have complained too much about leaving Minnesota. The Timberwolves were terrible and he had no ties to the state that weren’t purely sentimental. But in the past few seasons, the Wolves had created an incredibly talented young core. After years and years of hard work on the team, Ricky was hopeful they would finally make the playoffs next year. The idea of playing a postseason game in the Target Center sounded like something out of a dream. But the most important reason Ricky didn’t want to leave Minnesota was striding towards him now.

        Andrew Wiggins wore grey sweats and a beautiful, goofy grin, his hair still wet from the shower. Even though they’d been together for nearly two years now, he still felt a slight flutter in his chest at the sight of his teammate.

        “Damn, Ricky, you killed it out there!” Andrew exclaimed as he reached the shorter player. “You were raining threes!”

         “That’s me, Curry 2.0,” Ricky replied, pantomiming a three-point shot. Grinning, Andrew put his arm around Ricky’s shoulder as they walked off down the hallway. The nearly empty building had the uncanny feeling of a vacant place that is normally filled to the brim with people. As they made their way out to the parking garage, they discussed the events of the game, their voices unnaturally loud in the silent space.

          When they reached Andrew’s beat-up black truck, he unlocked it and they climbed inside. As Andrew started the engine, he turned to Ricky with a thoughtful expression. “You know, I think we should celebrate. Let’s go somewhere.”

          Their dark eyes met, and Ricky smiled. “You got somewhere in mind?”

          “Yeah, I think I know a good place.” He shifted the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking space.

          They turned right outside the building and drove off into the dark. Ricky turned on the radio. The song “Say You Won’t Let Go” was playing on KDWB, and he hummed along. Andrew glanced over at him and grinned. “Wow, I didn’t know the NBA’s greatest scoring threat was also a singing sensation?”

          “Shut up,” Ricky said, smiling as he playfully punched Andrew’s arm. He leaned against the window and watched the world rush past. In the dim light of the street lamps, he saw the landscape begin to transition from gray cement to snow-covered trees. After about ten minutes, they pulled into a small parking lot.

         “Where are we?” Ricky asked as they hopped out of the truck. Dusk had faded now, and the only light came from the moon reflecting off the sparkling snow. All around them, the noises of the city seemed to fade in the presence of the tall oak trees that surrounded the parking lot.

         “It’s called Wirth Lake. I walk Callie here sometimes since there’s a nice path around the lake, but I’ve never been here at night,” Andrew said, closing the car door. The noise echoed through the silent park.

       “C’mon, let’s go down to the pier,” he continued, grabbing Ricky’s hand and leading him to a path among the trees. After walking a few feet downhill, they emerged from the trees.

        Ricky’s breath caught in his chest as he stared at the sight before them. The frozen lake was completely still, and its icy surface reflected every star in the sky. The surrounding reeds whispered in the faint breeze, and somewhere an owl hooted softly. Andrew smiled at his wondering face as they stepped onto the pier. The hollow sound of their footsteps rang across the still lake. They sat on the edge, dangling their feet above the icy surface.

      “It’s beautiful,” Ricky whispered, staring at the otherworldly scene before him. “Isn’t it?”

      “I wouldn’t know,” Andrew said softly. “I haven’t taken my eyes off of you.”

      Ricky turned to him. He felt strangely warm despite the cold air. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

      “Anything for you,” Andrew replied without hesitation. Ricky smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly. Andrew moved his hand up to cup his boyfriend’s cheek, and he felt a smile on Ricky’s lips. As they moved apart, Andrew said, “Hey, I mean it, you know. I will do anything for you.”

      “I know,” Ricky murmured, squeezing the taller man’s hand. “I love you.” They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, their breath forming clouds that hung, sparkling, in the darkness.

        “Andrew?” Ricky said suddenly.

        “Yeah?” he replied.

        “I wanna stay like this forever,” Ricky whispered, his dark eyes serious.

        Andrew looked at him thoughtfully. “Don’t get me wrong, it is nice out here, but I think we’ll get cold eventually.”

       “No, I don’t mean stay here, in this exact spot, forever,” Ricky said, biting his lip. “I mean like stay here, next to you.”

       “You do?”

       “I do. For the rest of my life.”

       Andrew smiled and put his arm around Ricky’s shoulders. “Me too,” he whispered.

       Ricky laid his head on Andrew’s shoulder, staring out at the icy lake. The owl hooted again, and Andrew kissed Ricky’s forehead gently. They sat silently, their bodies pressed together, as the moon rose above them. It felt so right to be there together, so warm in the cold winter night.

      _This is it,_ Ricky thought. A peace like he’d never known before enveloped him, the blissful contentment of forever pushing all of his worries aside. _This is the beginning of the rest of my life._

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of overly sweet, but oh well


End file.
